Sly
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuuri's drunk and during his intoxication he schemes a sly plot to trick Boris and get a kiss he's so longly desired.


My one shot stories will never end. -Sighs-

Shameless plug: Be on the look out for Diesty-Chan, my nee-san's new story which is going to make you all double over in laughter. You have to swarm her with reviews, it'll make me happy!

Disclaimer: ....nothing....

-Sly-

They had been drinking far too much. There was no denying it, both of them were **_fubar_**. Or, in English and not in their drunken slurred terms they were; **_f_**ucked **_u_**p **_b_**eyond **_a_**ll **_r_**ecognition.

It had been a joke they came up with as downed shot after shot of liquor, consumed more then enough to make them talk stupidity which resulted in being humorous. They were celebrating, for no particular reason, just because they felt like it and a twentysix ounce bottle of vodka later, they we're pretty intoxicated. Plus all the orange juice was gone, thus meaning they chugged down screw drivers.

That abolishes any means of walking and keeping any food contents in your stomach actually in there and they found that out too. To every action there was a consequence and hurling, or getting acquainted with the toilet proved to be outcome.

Sleep was the only escape, the only freedom from staggering, upset stomachs, loud burping, a hazy and dizzy vision. In other words, slumber was heaven and alcohol was hell. They chose fire and brimstone, numerous times.

The chance to dream was being deprived of one of the two because unfortunately, the phone rang and the second of the pair had decided it was the perfect opportunity to sneak off to bed, leaving his companion to chat, for what seemed to be almost an hour.

''You should go wake him up and kiss the air out of his lungs.'' The caller proclaimed, grinning mockingly on the other end.

''Shut up Rei! I'm not going to go jump him, I'm going to bed now, you've kept me up long enough.''

''Is Yuuri too drunk to handle it?'' Rei teased, a light laughter following his voice.

''Go annoy Kai for a change. I need to go die.'' Yuuri hiccupped, the receiver barely pressed to the side of his face, eyes slowly closing, the farewell being spoken to him, keeping him from a reverie.

''_Sayonara _Yuu-chan. Jump him in the morning if you survive.''

''_Do svi danya_ Rei. Let me die in peace, alone.''

The long distance connection died, a dull beeping a reminder that he as well needed to hang up his cordless phone. Once done, it was tossed aside and in his drunken stupor, Yuuri pushed himself off the couch and tried to walk to his bedroom without crashing into his décor, tables, vases, breakable things.

He made it down the hall, not hitting any limp of his body against wood and in his triumphant smirk, reaching his door he noticed it ajar and confirming his suspicions, his devilish partner, passed out cold was sleeping in his bed.

Yuuri wasn't angry; he had made the original offer but he'd never assumed his guest to be a bed hog. It made his smirk broaden as he stumbled in his own feet and landed face first into the mattress. His knees throbbed and there was sure to be a bruise but at the very least, it was a rather soft landing, compared to the floor and what could have been a concussion.

He cursed in his native tongue in a tiny whisper noticing the stir on his bed. As fast as it happened, the movements stopped and when all was quiet again, he pulled himself up on the springy mattress and lay down. The wave of alcohol hit him harder as he stopped moving, only breathing and he groaned, turning over.

Stripping hadn't been mandatory and he had no energy left to remove his top or pants and sleeping in such a state didn't bother him at all, the fact that he felt like he'd been hit by a bus did. Rolling over left his nose, inches away from a shoulder and slightly startled he jerked his head back. Another bad move as that only left another sick feeling lingering and lump in his throat to swallow.

He sighed in despair, jealous because he couldn't find sleep, icky, sick and the worst of all, feeling absolutely devious. It sprung up on him, the sly idea forming in his head when, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

The lilac locks, long and messy, pale orbs closed but still gorgeous always gleaming in the moonlight, all of that Yuuri thought was breathtaking but just out of reach. No matter how close he was with Boris he could never open and his mouth and simply say it; can I molest you senselessly every night? Though it would be phrased differently, Yuuri could never manage to voice his thoughts and it downright pissed him off because he'd let occasions slip by before.

For once, he didn't want too and inspired and motivated to show up a certain distanced friend that he could get a kiss, Yuuri inched closer to Boris till his body felt warmer and smile so tricky as he placed his head on his chest, arm draped over as well.

In the morning he only prayed to be able to summon his plot through the mist of his hang over and pursue till the prize. It would be an interesting development but for now all he wanted to do was sleep and of course enjoy.

''Yuuri.''

His name, resonating in his ears brought him back to reality, in which as his eyes fluttered open and brain became functional, all thoughts as to why he was resting against something so comfortable and warm wasn't his pillow. Nothing seemed to click just then till he raised his head from the chest of heart beats and realized he'd been sleeping on Boris, cuddled up to his body, stopping any real moving.

He didn't flush a bright red looking at the silvery orbs, drowning in confusion, still blinking at him uncertainly. Instead, he let a smile grace his lips, one genuine and pure looking when it was fuelled by the evil intent he could recall contemplating previously.

''_Dobre Utra_ Boris.'' He beamed happily, disregarding the thumping in his skull, persisting to bring him a migraine as his fingers began tracing circular patterns on the boy's chest.

''Yuuri...'' Boris began uneasily, obviously missing certain pieces of information. ''What are you...'' He trailed off, his eyes regarding the fingertips causing him shivers, hidden by his clothes.

''Don't like?'' Yuuri continued, his mischievously audacious gestures only the first step in his plan.

''Well, I do- why are you doing it?'' The stammer, surprising and unexpected made him want to laugh but in its place downcast his eyes and halted his hand, the next level in his game.

''You weren't complaining last night.''

Breaths hitched, eyes went wide and Boris was left red in the cheeks, blushing furiously, only making his shock look much worst. Yuuri looked up at him and the crimson deepened but that didn't stop him from asking;

''Last night?''

''You don't remember?'' He was convincing with his disappointed sound and shy movements, sliding away from him slowly but cunningly.

A silence fell upon them and Yuuri let it linger, make it more tense and grueling, all for his entertainment well disguised by his look of sorrow and sadness in his marine orbs, glossy for added effect.

''Yuuri.'' Boris was hesitant, his tone uneasy, unsure of what to say.

''Can I make you remember?'' He suggested, knowing his next moves would be crucial and for the first time he felt nervous, not the least bit acting.

He didn't wait for an answer, taking the initiative and leaning in a bit quick, rushed, fleeing the awkward presence enveloping them. Their first kiss, supposed billionth after the white lies spun was sloppy, both participants hung over to the extremes, trying to enjoy the hot meshing.

They parted, not lips but mouths a cherry red with no words dared uttered, nor breaths exhaled only Yuuri's smug grin, disappearing as he trailed more kisses softly along the heated flesh, smooth under the contact.

''Still nothing?'' He irked, lapping his darting tongue against the ivory skin before his ear, beginning to tug on the pierced lobe, pulling on the stainless steal loop.

He could see the shivers on his neck, only imagining the expression etched on Boris's face as he teased more surface leisurely, tasting more. He couldn't resist temptation and drew away to gaze at the face, finally opening the gray orbs.

''Gotcha.'' His revealed, eyes twinkling diabolically, smirk veiled with taunting malice as the comprehension of the scheme dawned on Boris.

''No last night, only now Boris.''

''About time.''

-Ende-

If you're wondering, that's medium size bottle of vodka. I know my alcohol. The Japanese is obvious as to what it means and the Russian, first one is Goodbye and the other, Good morning.

Crystal, I did it! A bit late but nonetheless, posted.

Review...or no more one shot's.


End file.
